Video quality of analog and digital video produced by a source device may be tested in a variety of manners. Historically oscilloscopes such as wave form monitors and vectorscopes have been commonly used to measure aspects of video quality. For uncompressed digital video data transferred via the High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) protocol, an HDMI analyzer may be used to evaluate the bitstream syntax of the digital data.
A source device that produces HDMI content includes an HDMI transmitter that formats and encodes video and audio data according to the HDMI protocol. The transmitter transmits the encoded content from an output port via an HDMI cable to an HDMI sink device, such as a television. Analyzing video quality produced by an HDMI source device may be performed by connecting the HDMI output port to an HDMI analyzer via an HDMI cable.
Connecting a source device to an HDMI analyzer in this manner necessitates that each unit is individually cabled to a separate analyzer for the duration of the analysis. Additionally, each unit is typically configured manually to set the desired output parameters for testing, such as resolution, scan type, etc. In some settings, such as a device manufacturing line or quality control station, performing such an analysis in this manner adds labor and dwell time at the analysis station, as well as line configuration limitations imposed by cabling requirements. Manufacturing line complexity is thereby increased and production volumes may be negatively impacted.